


Your wish is my command

by Obsidiana402



Series: Baby Dragons [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What wouldn't you do for your pregnant wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your wish is my command

Obsidiana

Beta: Peetsden – Thank you so much for helping me with this one, darling! I have to say that I always agree with your point of view!

Your wish is my command

 

2:53 am

Miranda awoke as soon as she felt the light touch of fingers on her forehead. She opened her eyes to be greeted by beautiful brown eyes looking intensely into her blue ones. They were lying facing each other and not in their usual position, with Miranda's spooning her lover's body. Their legs were entwined, but their bodies were not as close as they used to be in the past weeks, due to the prominent belly of her wife, pregnant with twins. Andrea was in the eighth month, suffering from the discomfort of carrying two healthy and big babies as the birth approached. Adjusting her eyes to the dim lights of the darkened room, Miranda tried to read the young woman features, searching for any signs of pain or discomfort.

"Andrea, are you feeling well my darling?"

Andy smiled, caressing Miranda's face. "I'm fine sweetheart, sorry to wake you."

Miranda gave her a light kiss on the lips, holding her as close as possible. She was aware that in the last week's Andrea was having trouble sleeping, because of the uncomfortable heaviness, that makes it difficult to find a comfortable position to lie. Usually, she preferred to sleep on her side, being held by Miranda from behind.

"No problem; how long have you been awake?"

"For almost an hour..."

The older woman nuzzled Andy's cheeks and nose, whispering softly. "How many times do I have to ask you to wake me when you can't sleep?"

Andy shuddered, looking at the eyes of her lover. "You work so hard my love and we both know that sleep will be a rare luxury in the next months, after the twins' birth."

Smiling tenderly, she caressed the silk dark strands, moving a forelock behind Andy's ear. "I know you want to protect me darling and I appreciate it, but we are together in this, so I need you to share everything with me, including sleepless nights."

Andy nodded, snuggling closer to Miranda. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world for having you as my wife."

Miranda gave her a sarcastic laugh. "I don't think the rest of the world would agree with you, so I believe I'm the luckiest one to have found you, dearest."

They kept looking at each other for a long while, just enjoying the tender caresses. Miranda couldn't remember a time when she felt so loved and in love and the pregnancy just increased her feelings. They were together for three years and happily married for almost two. She has never been so satisfied with her personal life before, having finally found a partner to share her life with no restrictions.

When Andrea told her that she would like to have children, Miranda heart almost burst with happiness. She had wished to have more babies when the girls were younger, but her age, a failing marriage and Runway demands made it practically impossible. Andrea doesn't just want to have children with Miranda, but Miranda's children. That means she insisted that the eggs implanted in her womb would come from her wife. The older woman argued against that, but Andrea was adamant - she wanted Cassidy and Caroline to have "blood siblings", hoping that they would feel closer to the pregnancy. After days of continuous discussion, Miranda accepted Andrea's conditions, understanding the love behind her wife's gesture. To ease her own discomfort, she made sure the donor would be as identical to Andrea as it was possible.

During most of her pregnancy, Andrea has been very even tempered - the hormones that usually drove every woman crazy, just increased her already sweet personality. She was more caring and sensitive than ever and Miranda had discovered that in the most horrible way. One night, coming home after a terrible day at Runway, she made a harsh comment about Andy's insistence on leaving her computer anywhere in the house. She regretted her words as soon as her wife started to cry harder than ever. The twins almost killed Miranda during the two long hours Andrea kept sobbing, as they tried to reassure their "mommy" that Miranda still loved her, that she was still beautiful even pregnant and that Miranda was just a "moody pain in the ass". Miranda would never be allowed to speak about her computer again. Miranda learned the lesson, keeping her harsh comments within the walls of Runway, to her employees' despair. Besides the emotional sensitivity, Andrea's appetite increased. The young woman always loved food, but in Miranda's opinion the pregnancy made her eat like a truck driver - a big one in fact. Worse, she was having the strangest food cravings, very often during the night. In the second month of pregnancy she ate blueberries combined with mustard and chocolate pie with smoked sausage – Cassidy still gagged when reminded of that. Two months ago she woke at 3 am, demanding a good portion of beans with peanut butter. In the last weeks, her preferences tend to fruits, lots of them, from all around the world. At least fruits were healthier them carbs. Looking at her lover's face, Miranda could sense that one of those requests was coming sooner or later.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are awake?"

"It's a silly thing actually…"

Miranda smiled, bringing one of Andrea's hands to her lips, kissing the knuckles. "Care to share?"

Andy blushed, looking at Miranda with puppy eyes. "Well, it's late and I don't want to bother you…"

"You never bother me, my love, tell me, what do you want to eat this time?"

Andrea gasped, widening her eyes in wonder. "How did you guess?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh, I have some experience and your stomach is growling."

Andy gave her a beautiful smile and Miranda forgot for a second that it was the middle of the night and that she would probably have to leave her warm bed. "If you insist… I believe our boy wants to eat pineapple and our girl strawberry syrup..."

Miranda narrowed her eyes, already thinking about the request. "Well, strawberry syrup is an easy one, we have that in the fridge, but darling... are you sure our boy wants pineapple?"

Andy nodded embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm sure it's pineapple…"

"I believe pineapple is a seasonal fruit, I don't know if I'll be able to find it."

"Yeah... Sorry about that. As I said, this is really stupid, you would never find it. I'm going back to sleep, it's all right, don't worry."

In no gracious way Andy turned over, her back to her wife. Miranda threw her arms around her, sighing, because she knew, from the tone in her wife's voice, that she was not all right – the still rumbling stomach just confirmed her suspicions. She kissed Andrea's neck and stood, grabbing her robe. Looking startled Andy sat up in bed. "Where are you going Miranda?"

Giving her a sweet peck on the lips, Miranda retorted. "I'll be right back. You're carrying two Priestly and I really doubt that they are going to let us sleep before they get what they want – It's not their fault, it's in their DNA…."

Feeling bad for waking her lover, but happy to have her wish attended to, Andy smiled, hugging Miranda tight.

"Hmm, I love you so much! Are you sure about this?

Miranda kissed her back reassuring her. "Of course darling, just rest, it won't take long. Your wish is my command."

She was leaving the bedroom when Andy's voice stopped her. "Honey, promise me you won't wake up Emily?"

Miranda offered her a double meaning smile. "Of course my darling, don't worry about it. I'm your wife, I'll get it myself."

Locking herself in her study, Miranda took her phone, speaking in her most threatening tone. "Emily, bring me some pineapple immediately, use your key and be silent when you get to the townhouse. I'll be very disappointed if Andrea hears your heavy steps at my front door. That's all"

She hung up and went to the kitchen to make a tea, while she waited for her assistant.

...

3:07 am 

Serena woke up startled at Emily's phone ringing, the undistinguished sound of Miranda's Priestly call. "Oh. My. God! Last time this phone rang at this hour I had to go out to buy melons..."

Emily woke with a groan, disentangling her body from Serena's embrace. "Next time you think about encouraging your best friend to get pregnant with my boss, maybe you'll remember that if Miranda Priestly is pregnant, I'm pregnant!"

She sat on the bed, picking up her phone. "Miranda? Yes... Of course… got it."

Emily started to dress, growling hard. "C'mon, we need to buy pineapples! I love my job, I love my job..."

Serena widened her eyes. "Pineapples, where we're going to find pineapples?"

"Maybe, in the same place we found melons and papayas. Stop complaining we must hurry, Miranda can't wait..."

Serena stood, picking up her jeans and a T-shirt. "Thank God are there just two weeks left until the babies' due date."

Emily smiled, kissing Serena's lips. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you. I won't be surprised if Miranda calls me to change diapers..."

Serena . "If that happens, I swear to God that we will move into one of Miranda's guest rooms!"

...

3:56 am

"Oh! You really bought me pineapples and strawberry syrup... I love you so much!"

Miranda smiled at her wife's emotional welcome to the disgusting snack. "Of course darling, I would do anything for you."

Andy got the fruit, added the syrup and gave a bite, humming in orgasmic pleasure. "How did you get it? I can't believe you got up to buy it for me."

Miranda made a dismissed gesture toward the plate. "We live in New York for heaven sake, there's a delivery for almost everything. I found it in the same place I got you the melons last time..."

Andy ate almost half pineapple with a satisfied smile on her face, while Miranda caressed her belly. "Better now?"

The young woman gave Miranda the empty plate, hugging and kissing her wife. "Thank you honey! You're amazing!"

Miranda hugged her back, kissing her lover's neck. "Anything for you and our children."

Andy laid down, her eyelids already heavy with sleep. "That was wonderful, I can go back to sleep now." Before Miranda could retort, she was slumbering.

Rolling her eyes, she gathered up the plates, heading to the kitchen. She was startled by Cassidy's sleepy voice coming from the door.

"Mom, is there a problem? Is Mommy alright?"

Miranda huffed, placing the place in the dishwasher. "She is perfectly fine, she had another food episode."

Cassidy frowned. "What was the combination this time?"

"Pineapple and strawberry syrup."

Cassidy gasped. "Gross! I won't be able to have breakfast tomorrow!"

Miranda smiled, hugging and kissing her daughter's head. "Let's go to bed, we must sleep every minute we have, because in a couple of weeks, this house will be pandemonium."

Cassidy hugged her back, walking her mother to the stairs. "You mean because of my little brother and little sister?"

Miranda nodded. "No, the twins will be the easiest part. We will have your mommy stressed because she will be breast feeding two children, I'll have to work from home to help your mother and you and Caroline will need to help us. Besides that, we will have the main problem.."

Cassidy narrowed her eyes. "Worst than that? What is this main problem?"

They were reaching the top of the stairs and Miranda looked at her daughter again. "The catastrophe, the Armageddon, the end of the world: your grandparents, from both sides, sharing this roof for an entire week."

"Cassidy covered her mouth to avoid the giggles. "Oh. My. God. I totally forgot that!"

"Yes, well see why I'm so worried now. Go to sleep darling and pray for our sake…"

Cassidy laughed, hugging her mother. "I'm sure we'll survive, Goodnight Mom."

Huffing and rolling her eyes her Miranda kissed her daughter, thinking 'I hope so too.'

The End


End file.
